Septimus Heap
Septimus Heap is the main protagonist of the Septimus Heap (series). He is the seventh son in the Heap family, and is the senior apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand. He was once a member of the Young Army. Description Septimus is a small boy, with green Wizard eyes and curly straw-colored hair. After leaving the Young Army with Jenna, Nicko, Marcia, and Silas, he wore a sheepskin jacket and red beanie hat, later wore the traditional green apprentice robes, now upgraded with purple lining of the senior ExtraOrdinary apprentice to Marcia and a pair of brown boots, and in Physik wearing the red and black robe of the alchemie apprentice. His first pair of boots was devoured by his dragon, Spit Fyre. He is 10 during the events of Magyk, 11 and a half in Flyte, 11 but nearly 12 during Physik, 12 in Queste and Syren and 13, before turning 14 in Darke. Personality Septimus is an easy to talk to kind of person. He enjoys spending time on Spit Fyre with Jenna as the Navigator. Septimus is the Imprintor and Pilot of Spit Fyre who always follows him. He is a friendly, approachable Apprentice who has, as the Castle folk say, "Not yet gotten above himself". Though, in Darke where Jenna tries to ask a favor from him he seems to have been rude but it is only temporary since it is almost his Darke Week. Skills Magykal Power Septimus is the seventh son of a seventh son (Silas Heap). Therefore he is gifted with extreme Magykal powers. When Marcia first gives him a Charm to be UnSeen, he was the first to disappear without even uttering the Charm. This made Marcia realize that he had extreme Magykal powers. Later he is able to repeat the feat with a small wing-shaped Charm for Hovering, which confirmed Marcia's suspicion. She then asks him to be her Apprentice which at first he refused but later, accepts. The Dragon-Boat also realized this Magykal power when Septimus holds the Dragon's tiller. She immediately comes to life and flies to the sky. When Jenna, Nicko and he go to find Marcia aboard The Vengeance, he showed his Magykal skill by being clever enough to utter new spells so that all three of them can see each other even if they are UnSeen. He can Transfix bigger beings than him like horses as well as Shadows. He was the first one to discover the complete Flyte Charm and is able to fly successfully for the first time in many years. Although Marcia may sometimes be cross with him, she knows how powerful Septimus is as a Wizard. When he went back in time to Marcellus Pye, he learned all that he could about Physik and was even able to cure the Sicknesse which infected Castle inhabitants. He is also able to do a complete Projection as he demonstrated in the Wizard Tower. Possessions Septimus wears an ExtraOrdinary Apprentice belt around his waist in which he keeps all his small Charms. He also wears the Dragon ring of Hotep-Ra around his finger. He still has his Young Army Camp back pack and keeps an interesting collection of stuff from his Young Army days, which can be handy and useful at any time. His backpack is ruined by a pack of wolverines in the forest when he goes out in search of Jenna with Nicko in Flyte. History At twelve hours old, Septimus was taken away from his mother Sarah Heap by the Matron Midwife on the commands of the evil Necromancer, DomDaniel. He was accidentally taken far away to the Young Army when he was switched with Merrin Meredith , who ended up being DomDaniel's apprentice in Septimus' place. There he was named Boy 412 and became friends with a boy numbered 409, later known as Wolf Boy. It is revealed in Darke that many years later, he raises the safety curtain as he regretted not being a part of it when Marcia raised it to quarantine the Darke Domain. It is also revealed that the first scene to be replayed when Septimus raises the Safety Curtain is the one showing Bertie Bott being run over by the Things. In the Story Book 1 : Magyk When Marcia was going to the Heap family to take Jenna away to safety, she noticed that a young Army boy had been posted at the Wizard Tower main entrance. When she came back to the Tower with Jenna she noticed that the boy was nowhere to be seen. She then realized that the sentry boy was buried within the snow from falling asleep. She and Jenna dug him up and took him to the top of Wizard Tower, where Marcia Restored him. We learn that the boy's name is "Boy 412". In the meantime Silas and Nicko arrived at the Tower, but all of them had to escape as an Assassin came for Jenna. They then sailed to the Marram Marshes, closely followed by the Hunter working with the Assassin. While they were being pursued by boat, Boy 412 tried to shout to the Hunter, showing that he didn't trust the Heaps or Marcia at the time. Finally, they arrived at Aunt Zelda's cottage on Draggen Island. One day while exploring the marshes there, Boy 412 discovered a magic ring shaped like a dragon which fitted him perfectly when he fell underground, as well as an underground tunnel which led to Aunt Zelda's Unstable Potions and Partikular Poisons cupboard. Later, when everyone was trying out Unseen spells, Marcia found out that the boy had ExtraOrdinary Magykal power and asked him to be her apprentice, which he refused; at the time. After Marcia was captured by DomDaniel, the Hunter set out to kill Jenna. To escape him, Boy 412 led Jenna and Nicko to the tunnels he had (literally) stumbled upon earlier. They then discovered the Magykal Dragon Boat of Hotep-Ra. Then, Boy 412, Jenna, and Nicko snuck onto the Vengeance. Unseen, they were able to rescue Marcia. They also destroyed DomDaniel's ship, The Vengeance. Out front of Aunt Zelda's cottage, they discovered DomDaniel's apprentice, who had claimed to be Septimus Heap. Marcia revealed him to be none other than DomDaniel under disguise. Soon after, Boy 412 accepted Marcia's offer to be her apprentice. During the Apprentice Supper, Marcia asked him if he would like a gift, to which he replied that he would like to know who he was. Aunt Zelda took all of them to the duck pond and asked the moon to show the truth about Boy 412's family. It was shown that the Heaps are Boy 412's true family. Aunt Zelda then asked the moon to show the seventh son of Silas and Sarah. The image in the pond showed Boy 412. Thus he found his true identity: Septimus Heap, the seventh son of the seventh son. Book 2 : Flyte In the second book we see Septimus as the apprentice to Marcia. When Simon, apprenticed to DomDaniel, kidnaps Jenna, Septimus goes out to search for her. He is assisted in his search by his brother Nicko. The boys go into the Forest to find Wolf Boy, a tracker, to help them. Septimus discovers the Wolf Boys is his friend from the Young Army, Boy 409. Meanwhile, Jenna runs away from Simon's observatory in The Badlands and makes her way towards The Port. Eventually Septimus finds Jenna, and the group hides in the attic of the Port Witch Coven's house. Unfortunately, Sleuth, Simon's tracking ball, finds them, and despite Wolf Boy's efforts to hold the ball, burns Jenna, enabling Simon to know where she is. They make their way to the Marram Marshes. There, a rock that Jenna had given Septimus during their first stay hatches into a dragon, which they name Spit Fyre. They take the Dragon Boat from Aunt Zelda's cottage and fly her to the Castle. But they meet Simon, flying in the sky. Simon drops a huge Thunderflash on the Dragon-Boat and it drops over Jannit Marten's Boatyard. Later, Septimus, Jenna and Aunt Zelda are able to revive her through the Transubstantiate Triple spell, but she isn't completely healed. Septimus is also in search of the long lost Flyte Charm. He finds the separated charm in Simon's possesion and unites it along with the small silver wing charm that Marcia had given him. Eventually he is able to fly and even warns Simon never to harm Jenna again. Septimus also rescues Marcia by identifying the shadow that has been trailing her. He also finds out that the ShadowSafe which Marcia is developing has the bones of destroyed Necromancer DomDaniel, placed there by Simon. It is a Personal Placement. '''The skeleton tries to kill Marcia. Marcia, with Jenna's help is able to '''Identify him and thus he is again destroyed. He turned into black sludge. Book 3 : Physik In Physik we find that when Silas Heap and Gringe the gatekeeper accidentally sets free the spirit of an evil Queen Etheldredda, everything seems to be in trouble. The Queen sends Septimus to her 500 year old son, Marcellus, who drank the potion of Immortality. The old Marcellus then sends him back in time to the young Marcellus Pye and there Septimus becomes his apprentice and learns about Physik. Marcia learns about Septimus from Marcellus's book I Marcellus in the Wizard Tower library, when she finds a page, 500 years old with Septimus's writing in it. Jenna and Nicko, with Alther and Alice Nettles help try to find Septimus. They meet Snorri Snorrelssen, a Northern Trader girl. Together they fall off through a glass into the past 500 years back. There Jenna is mistaken for the lost princess Esmeralda and dragged to her mother, the living Queen Etheldredda. She somehow manages to run and finds Septimus. Together all of them try to pass back through the doors of time, but Etheldredda and Marcellus come in arguing about when can the Queen have the Drink of Immortality. Although Marcellus warns the Queen that the drink is incomplete, she nevertheless drinks it. They then discover Jenna and the others hiding in the Alchemie Chamber and Etheldredda drags Jenna to drown her but in the process she herself gets drowned. Since she drank the incomlete potion her spirit has an incomplete form neither rending it immortal, nor a complete Spirit. Septimus, Jenna and Nicko then starts their journey through the Doors of Time but Nicko runs away in search of Snorri and her cat Ullr. Septimus and Jenna return to the Castle, much to Marcia's delight. There Marcia draws a BoneFyre from Spit Fyre's fire and destroys Etheldredda and her pet, the Aie-Aie, which had caused a Sicknesse all through the Castle. Septimus, with his Physik knowledge is able to brew up an antidote for the Sicknesse and soon all is well. He promises to make a potion for Restoring youth for Marcellus and in return Marcellus would give him back his Flyte charm. Book 4 : Queste Queste takes Septimus, Jenna and Beetle in search of Nicko and Snorri, to bring them back from the past. They go to Marcellus Pye, who has remembered some information from his 500 year old memory and provides them with some notes from Nicko and Snorri. The notes say that they planned to travel to the House Of Foryx where all times meet, and there they expected to come back to their time. Jenna takes the notes back with her to the Palace. In the meantime, Merrin Meredith travels to the Castle in hope of destroying Septimus. He bumps into Jenna who drops all the notes of Nicko and they get wet. Jenna goes to the The Manuscriptorium and asks Beetle to help her RePlace the notes. Beetle then takes her to the restoration specialist Ephaniah Grebe. Ephaniah is a half man half rat being. He Restores the pages and binds them in to a book. But they still missed one piece, the centre of the map to the House of Foryx. For all the help that he gave Jenna, and for neglecting his job, Beetle gets fired. Merrin has in the meantime, takes a job as a scribe in the Manuscriptorium. There he meets the ghost of Tertius Fume, the first Chief Hermetic Scribe. Tertius makes him transfer the loyalty of the Thing to him and assures that he will send Septimus on a perilous Queste. Tertius Fume arrives at the Wizard Tower along with the ghosts of all the previous ExtraOrdinary Wizards and announces that they are about to draw the Queste stone. Septimus feels a Darkenesse inside the urn where the stone is kept and tells that a Thing is there to sabotage the draw. They escape the Wizard tower as Tertius Fume puts it under Siege. But accidentally Septimus takes the Queste '''stone thinking it to be a '''KeepSafe. Septimus, Jenna and Beetle start their journey to the House of Foryx. Sam shows them the way. They eventually reach the House and find Ephaniah near it. He had found the last missing piece of the map but was possessed by the Thing. Septimus, Jenna and Beetle enter the House of Foryx, but accidentally all three of them go inside. There Septimus is taken inside a door by a girl and Septimus finds himself face to face with Hotep-Ra, first ExtraOrdinary wizard. In the meantime Jenna and Beetle find Nicko and Snorri and all of them try to escape the House of Foryx. Just as they were about to leave, Marcia and Sarah arrives outside the house on Spit Fyre, so all of them are able to return to their own time. Book 5: Syren After returning from the Queste, Septimus immediately becomes a Senior Apprentice, and is permitted to search for Nicko, Jenna, and Snorri on Spit Fyre. A boy named Barney Pot comes up and informs the apprentice that he has a SafeCharm, but Septimus doesn't hear the boy say that Aunt Zelda had sent it. Journeying to Milo Banda's ship, the Cerys, he has Spit Fyre take him and Beetle, and eventually Jenna, home, but they are bombarded with lightning and crash-land on one of the Isles of Syren. Septimus meets Syrah Syarah and journeys to the Peepe, where he attempts to seal the Ice Tunnels, but the CattRokk Light had gone out, and he fails. He then encounters Lucy Gringe and Wolf Boy. By now Tertius Fume has released the 4,000 warrior jinn from Banda's ship, and Septimus is united with Jim Knee, his Live SafeCharm. Syrah meets Fume, and Septimus and Beetle journey to seal the Ice Tunnels. Barely escaping on the Wizard Tower Sled, they are exited at CattRokk Light, and Sep tells Jim Knee to freeze the Jinn. He does so, saving the Castle. He frees Syrah from the Possessive Syren, but she is shocked into a coma upon learning she had been on the island for 500 years and that Julius Pike was dead. She was taken to the Castle and left in the Quiet Room. Septimus tells her the events of each day, but still she remains comatose. Book 6: Darke It is Septimus's birthday, and the beginning of his Darke Week. He must preform a task, and Septimus chooses to rescue Alther, who has been banished. Marcellus gives him a Darke disguise for the task, and when Merrin unleashes a Darke Domain that engulfs the Castle, Septimus has protection. He, Jenna, Simon, Lucy, Marcellus, and Sarah all go to the Heaps' former home in the Ramblings to stay out of the Darknesse, but eventually it seeps in and they are forced to flee. The party organizes a rendevous with Nicko, Rupert, and Maggie, and the group travels to Bleak Creek, where Septimus goes through the Bottomless Whirlpool to find Alther. Thanks to a ghost who makes him realize that what he sees is reversed, and advice given by Simon, Septimus finds Alther and brings him out through Dungeon Number One. Then, he and Spit Fyre engage Merrin and a Darke dragon in battle. Finally, he and Marcia use the Paired Codes, the Undoing of Darkeness and the Darke Index to end the Darke Domain and save the Castle. Septimus Heap Photos Characters-septimus-heap-serie-8854098-503-752.jpg|Septimus, ExtraOrdinary Apprentice SeptimusHeapAlchemieApprentice.jpg|Septimus as an Alchemie Apprentice for Marcellus in Physik Septimus in Darke.jpg|Septimus in Darke Spetimus doing a spell.jpg|Septimus doing a spell See also: *Septimus Heap (series) Category:Characters Category:pilsner200 Category:Male